You're Impossible
by Belles.diner
Summary: A fight scene after Rory's overdramatic and unrealistic breakdown in the therapist's office


**You're Impossible**

**A/N: Set after the (overdramatic and kind of unrealistic) breakdown in therapy after Logan's confession of love. I had this argument come to my head and I honestly want to hear what you guys think.**

She paced outside of his apartment for what felt like hours. But hey, if he can lurk outside her apartment she can damn well lurk outside of his. With one last deep breath she pushed herself into the grand lobby that took her breath away the first time Logan showed her his new space. She waved to the doorman, who thankfully recognized her and didn't stop her, although with the brisk pace, the scowl on her face, and the red rimmed eyes she probably wouldn't have been stopped anyway. She almost punched the penthouse button in the elevator in her anger, but once the doors closed, barricading herself in the small box she felt the anger give way to tears again.

She hated this, she hated that this was the way he chose to say 'I love you' to her. And now, thanks to his ill timing she now looked crazy to the therapist who was judging her more than helping her and she would be forced to spend more hours on his lumpy couch. He was a Yale counselor for god's sakes. He couldn't afford something with some extra plush to the cushions? The sound of the bell alerting her to her arrival on his floor made her couch diatribe stop in its track and the anger at him, the man she loved, come back full force. She may love him, but was it enough? Did it make up for him acting like a fool in front of an old friend? Yelling at her in public? And then cornering her outside of her crappy apartment? With a renewed vigor she stomped towards the door, the door she had been held up against as Logan couldn't even wait to fully get the door open before kissing her and starting what they were sure to continue in the privacy of his home. The home she was sure she'd move into eventually when everything calmed down. But no, instead she looked at this door with vitriol which she unleashed in a series of furious knocking.

Within seconds Finn was standing in the doorway with a shit-eating grin on his face. "Bloody hell Colin, this Ace look-a-like stripper is perfect. Think it will finally be what he needs to get out of his funk?"

Rory's face turned up in disgust. "I'm not a stripper and that's disgusting Colin, Finn get the hell out of my way."

As she said that she heard Logan come back into the room stumbling slightly. "I told you never to call her that, and Jesus, Colin, a stripper?"

With a groan of disgust Rory finally pushed Finn out of the doorway and made her way into the loft apartment. She looked around and fought every memory that was coming back. She couldn't think of the nights they would sneak away here as she lied to her grandparents, she couldn't think of the time she helped him pick decorations for his place with the intent it would become theirs. Even the knight in shining armor, which had been one of the creepiest things she had ever seen was a painful memory. Instead she focused on the man she came here to see. "Once again, not a stripper." At this she watched as Logan's eyes rose to meet hers.

He couldn't help but look, he couldn't help but take in the tear-stained rims of her eyes, the exhaustion on her face, he was sure that after her refusal to talk to him at her apartment she was just done. But now that he was here, maybe he had a shot, maybe in some way she didn't hate him as much as she seemed to just a few short hours ago. However, every ounce of hope he had died the minute he saw the hatred behind the tears, just as he was about to say anything, she opened her mouth and let the hate spill out.

"Are you freaking kidding me Logan?! That is how you tell me you love me? Like it was some damn inconvenience or an easy way to erase the issues we've had in the past? Do you honestly think I'm such a simpleton that you could say those words to me, and I'd fall at your feet and forget that you broke up with me through your sister, on a holiday, my favorite holiday too?!"

"Really, thanksgiving?" Colin asked from his perch on the pool table where he and Finn had planted themselves for the fight.

"It's a day dedicated to eating." Rory and Logan both answered at the same time.

"No! You don't get to pretend you know me or anything about me after how you ended us!" Rory snapped her head over to Logan.

"I'm sorry, how I ended us? You are aware we didn't talk for a month, right? Did I miss your calls? Was there a carrier pigeon I missed somewhere? Or hell, where was my change of address card, isn't that something you'd usually tell your boyfriend, even if you are just taking a break? But no, you decided to recruit these two to help you move and decide that they were responsible enough to give me the message. It hurt Rory. It hurt when I felt like that was the end. So yes, I told Honor we were over, and yes, I did mean it, but I didn't mean for her to call you and blab about it. But consider it karma for my two best friends informing me that my girlfriend, who said she loved me, decided not to even tell me where she was living anymore." Logan's whole body sagged as he finished his rant. He knew he had a lot to apologize for on her doorstep but for her to come here and yell at him and throw his I love you back in his face was too much.

"Calm down Logan, you weren't the only one who didn't know. I didn't tell my grandparents either and it was their house."

"Are you serious Rory? You're that selfish, I know they made you mad, but you were so selfish as to just up and vanish from their lives again? Well, like mother like daughter I suppose." Logan scoffed as his anger fully took over. He knew Emily and Richard could be a lot but that was a low thing to do to them after they helped her during her crisis.

Rory looked like she had been slapped, her cheeks flushed, her eyes grew wide as she stared him down. "Don't act like I'm so awful person here Logan, you're the one who stormed out of the bar, you're the one who acted like a jackass to Jess for no good reason and made the scene in the bar." She spat the words out as she said them, refusing to back down.

"You're impossible, you know that? You don't ever want to be called wrong, you don't ever want to be told that you hurt someone, or that you messed up but some of this destruction is on you too. I hadn't heard from you for a month by Thanksgiving, what else was I supposed to think? I have my fault in all of this, I should've called, I shouldn't have acted like a jackass that night. But you could have called too, you could have sent a text message, an email, something. I may be new at this, but you didn't communicate with me."

Rory ground her teeth as she thought about what he said but she knew she couldn't go down without a fight. "At least I know how to tell someone I love them! At least I tried with us. What was that bullshit outside of my door? Some Hail Mary? Some way to see if I would fall for it again so you could come back here with Colin and Finn and mock me for falling for your stupid tricks again?"

"You know what Rory, I messed up, I know I messed up, and I'll find a way to prove that I love you, because I do. I may have said it wrong and I may have screwed up. But this isn't all on me. We both messed up, I'm just not going down without a fight. If you just to not forgive me, then fine, but I know I'm fighting for this."

Rory's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at her shoes before she looked back up to meet his eyes. "Don't even try Logan." Her voice had lost its battle as she turned and walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. She knew she had messed up, but it still wasn't enough, the argument solved nothing in her mind.

"Well mate, what are you going to do?" Finn asked with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"I'm going to try."


End file.
